


Cinnamon Rolls and Ocean Waves

by horsegirl113006



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 06:03:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4210782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horsegirl113006/pseuds/horsegirl113006
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calypso pining for something she never thought she'd miss: Ogygia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cinnamon Rolls and Ocean Waves

Leo found Calypso on the beach one day, staring forlornly out at the ocean. It confused him to see her back in her Greek chiton and sandals. The wind tousled her hair, blowing salty sea water in her face. Leo slipped up beside her, about to crack a funny joke. That was, until he noticed her eyes. They were beautiful as always, but rimmed with red and slightly bloodshot. Concern created a shadow on his face.  
“Calypso?” Leo asked gently. “You okay, Sunshine?”  
Calypso nodded numbly, not bothering to answer his words. Leo was considering asking her if she missed Percy—why else would she be watching the ocean? He opened his mouth, but shut it just as quickly as she responded.  
“I miss…I miss my home.” She whispered, a few tears sliding down her cheek.  
Leo wondered why; she had been held under house arrest there, forced to love every hero that washed up on her shore until they broke her heart. He sincerely hoped he’d done the right thing, bringing her back with him. He knew Calypso struggled with the modern world and it’s fancy gadgets, but he couldn’t understand why she would want to go back to Ogygia.  
“Do you want to play a counting game?” Leo asked, winking at her. Calypso tilted her head, finally turning her almond gaze on him.  
“How do you play?” She asked after a moment. Leo smiled.  
“Easy. One,” He replied, tapping his left shoulder. “Two…three,” Leo touched his right shoulder, then Calypso’s left.  
“Four.” Leo tapped her right shoulder, so his arm was around her. He hugged her close, and breathed in the scent of cinnamon that lingered in her hair.  
“Still using that cinnamon shampoo, Sunshine? You’re hair smells like cinnamon rolls.” He mumbled, squeezing her shoulder.  
Leo couldn’t see her face, but he was pretty sure she smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this isn't my first fanfic, but, it was kinda short and whatnot, so I thought it was a good opener. (:


End file.
